


Black and White

by ApomaroMellow



Series: Final Haikyuu Quest [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, RPG AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is under Kuroo's tutelage in the art of black magic. But the world isn't kind to things it doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> I promised some angst in the first part and it's early but here it is

"Again."

"You're not even looking. How can you tell whether or not I got it right?"

"Because."

"This is pointless. I can't learn anything from you in the first place."

"That's right. You need someone more suited to your skills", Kuroo piped up. Tsukishima looked up to face him while Kenma didn't spare a single glance, continuing to read his book.

"So does that mean you're finally going to teach me something?", Tsukishima asked.

"It's not like I was holding back from doing so. I've been busy."

Kenma sat atop a smooth boulder, nose buried in a book of spells, his white hood covering his head. In the short eight years of his life, Tsukishima had rarely seen him without that hood, even indoors. By contrast, in almost every way possible, Kuroo stood beside him in a bright red cloak. How a black and white mage could be friends was something no one could ever figure out but it worked for them.

It didn't work that well for Tsukishima. He was meant to practice black magic. Kenma was incredibly skilled but it was a different art. They both knew it. But lately Kuroo had been going off on his own more and more and that left only the white mage to provide instruction. It hadn't been that long since he began to learn but he knew enough to know that Kenma could only teach him the basics of magic.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's get started!"

"Finally", Tsukishima frowned. He looked at Kuroo expectantly as he rummaged through a bag. He pulled something out with a flourish and put it around the boy's shoulders. "...What is this?"

"Your very first cloak. I agonized over it for a very long time. Hood? No hood? Red or black? Maybe purple? Should we make it a cape instead? I think I made a nice choice."

"What's this got to do with learning magic?!"

"Because it's all about confidence when you start out. Kenma used to say all his spells in the most quiet voice ever."

"Why are you telling him that?", Kenma frowned.

"Because you're a success story. Of course, he's so good now, he doesn't need to vocalize them all anymore."

"That doesn't stop you most of the time."

"That is simply because I am a talkative person."

"Is anyone here going to teach me magic? Or did you guys forget how to in your old age?"

Kuroo put a hand to his chest in mock-pain. "You wound me. But you are right. Let us get started."

The older black mage began to give the younger instruction. Tsukishima had just barely begun his training, but he had always had a strong capacity for magic. It was why he was living with them now, instead of his real family. They lived off in a secluded cottage, but Tsukishima has visited the nearby town often with Kenma. Despite his social personality, Kuroo stayed away from crowds.

Fro his visits, Tsukishima was able to figure out that a lot of families were usually comprised of a mother and a father. Sometimes it was just one. Sometimes it was grandparents. But they were most often related. Tsukishima knew he wasn't related to either of his guardians. He had wondered about his birth parents sometimes. Why did they leave him with mages?

Or maybe he was taken? Tsukishima wasn't sure how to ask about it. He also wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. They had reached a stopping point and Kuroo patted Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Good job today. Why don't we have your favorite for dinner tonight?"

"We'll have to go to the market", Kenma finally closed his book and stood up.

"I'll go with you", Tsukishima said, moving to follow him, when the hand on his shoulder squeezed.

"Leave your cloak here", Kuroo suggested. "It's all sweaty now. I'll wash it while you guys are out."

Tsukishima followed his advice, but felt something bothering him in the back of his head. There was a reason Kuroo didn't want him wearing that around others. Tsukishima had a feeling but he wouldn't know for sure until he confirmed it himself. Whenever he went out with Kenma, he left the black cloak at home. But one day, Kuroo had left for some personal business again.

Kenma was meditating and it would take an emergency to interrupt him. Tsukishima left a note for him, took his cloak off the back of a chair quietly, just in case, and left. His destination was the town. As he entered, walking past the buildings, he kept his small shoulders square and head held high. Tsukishima wasn't a popular kid, but he got along well enough to get through the short visits.

The baker would greet him sometimes, the jolly sort of man. A woman selling fruits lent a smile to anyone who would pass, including him. The kids his age would approach him, even if they argued sometimes. Today was different. When people saw him, they would stop in their tracks. Then some would turn away while others frowned in a strange way.

Tsukishima felt something cold and heavy settle in his stomach as he continued down the path. Then their stares became too much for him and he ran. He had no goal this time. He just had to get away from their eyes. When he stopped and fell to the ground, he was somewhere in the forest. He knew where he was. The cottage wasn't too far from here.

He had to get back before Kenma realized. But Tsukishima didn't feel like moving. He sat against a tree and curled up. He pressed his faces into his knees. The last thing he wanted to do was cry. But he was only eight. And his body betrayed him all the time. A warm hand came atop his head and he froze before relaxing, recognizing it without even looking.

"Tsukishima...", Kuroo's voice was soft.

"Do they always look at you like that?"

"Only right before I burn their crops and pollute their water supply."

"That's not funny!" He looked up at him, face wet with tears. "Why?! Why do they-?!"

Kuroo shrugged "Who knows? Ignorance? Mob mentality? No hobbies?" The corner of his lip quirked up in a grin. "Still feel like learning black magic?"

"Yeah. I'll give 'em somethin' to stare at."

"Oh? Are you gonna get a flashy new cape?"

"You don't burn crops or anything", Tsukishima confirmed.

"If I did, we'd have no food."

"But they still hate you. And now they'll hate me." He stood up and wiped his face. "People are stupid."

"That they are, my little pupil", Kuroo agreed as they walked back home.

"But you and Kenma are okay."

"Be still me beating heart. Is that a compliment?"

"But Kenma is better."

"Can't argue with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. There will be one more oneshot about Yamaguchi and then were are finally gonna get to the full story with everyone's parts and whatnot.


End file.
